This invention relates to an apparatus for taking residual solid matter out of an extrusion head.
In tire industries, for example, extruders have been widely used for producing continuous rubber sheets such as treads, side treads and the like. With such extruders, in order to change over types of rubbers to be extruded, after the extruders are once rested, rubber remaining in extrusion heads of the extruders must be removed to clean the inside of the heads.
Up to the present, in order to remove such residual rubber in the extrusion head, after a V-block as a cover is removed from the extrusion head and hanged by a hanging means such as an electric hoist, the hanging means and the V-block are moved to a poised position on one side of the extrusion head. Thereafter, a worker manually removes the residual rubber from the extrusion head, and the V-block is then returned onto the extrusion head.
However, the removal of the rubber from the extrusion head in this manner is generally time-consuming and a troublesome operation because of the residual rubber firmly adhering to the extrusion head and being of unexpectedly massive size. Therefore, such a manual removal imperatively lowers the efficiency of productivity and urges the worker to do heavy work.